Anton Caerwyn IV
"Perenolde blood shall never again sit upon the Throne of Alterac, this I swear!" - Anton Caerwyn IV Anton Caerwyn IV (Styled "Lord Aurellia" or "Duke Caerwyn") is one of the oldest living survivors of the old Alteraci nobility. The eldest of the two twin children of Duke Owain Caerwyn and Duchess Elizabeth Caerwyn. Anton inherited his father's land and titles after Duke Owain's death on the year of 540 K.C. In 598 K.C. the Duke of Aurellia was one of the few member of Alterac's nobility who remained loyal to the Alliance and even aided the siege of Alterac's capital, during which he became known as the ''"Torch of Alterac." His Grace is a founding member of the Dominion of Alterac and has sat on its ruling council since the Dominion's formation. He has served as a close advisor to the past two Lord-Commanders as well as the current, Reynalden Weisserose, though he has never held the title himself. Recently, after the Government Hierarchy Charter of Alterac was put into effect, Duke Caerwyn was unanimously voted into the officer of Lord-Chancellor of the House of Lords, thus becoming the first to hold the rank. Appearance and Personality: '''Appearance: Duke Caerwyn possesses an oval shaped face with a defined, square chin and a strong jawline. His bushy, yet trimmed eyebrows sit above a pair of large bright green sitting separated evenly apart from each other. A short mouth will full lips is surrounded by neatly kept beard of sandy blonde hair streaked with the odd grey, while a thick head of evenly parted hair sits above his wide forehead, reaching down to his neck and neatly pulled back behind his ears. The Duke of Aurellia is dressed as a man of his station should be. Garments made of the finest silks and clothes sit over his broad shoulders, normally in the form of a long multi-layered robe that represents his status as a mage of respectable power. These robes are normally dyed in the blue and gold colours of his House or in the orange and black of his homeland. An aura of confidence and authority surrounds his Grace, his head held high and his steps long and striding as he walks. He appears to others to be a man of confidence and yet respectful to his equals and those of lesser birth, as a man of his noble station should appear to be. 'Personality:' A scholar and politician, Anton is a man who can normally either be found with his head buried in a dusty tome, or sitting amongst his fellow nobles involved in a heated debate. The Duke of Aurellia could never really be described a man of honour, as he is a creature of cunning and manipulation, although he is also a man of respect and strong ideals. Haunted by the treachery of his former King and the Kingdom he risked all for, Duke Caerwyn is completely devoted to the reclamation and redemption of Alterac. Relationships: Few people can consider themselves close to the Duke of Aurellia, but those who do manage to befriend him consider him to be a close and loyal ally. On the other hand, those who manage make an enemy of the Duke would see him as a tenacious and cunning foe. 'Romantic Relationships:' '''''Elaina Redwell: The deceased Duchess of Stormwall. A noblewomen of some prestige from the Kingdom of Azeroth (Now known as the Kingdom of Stormwind.) On his twenty-first birthday, in an attempt to form ties with the southern Kingdom, Anton Caerwyn arranged a betrothal between himself and the young Lady Redwell. It would have been a loveless yet prosperous union, both for Alterac and Azeroth. Unfortunately fate would have it that such a union would never occur; while sailing north too Alterac to meet her new betrothed a sudden storm crippled her ship and it’s escort. It was not the storm that took the Duchess’s life, but Kul Tiran pirates who took advantage of the storm and captured the vessel after the skies were cleared. Elaina Redwell’s body was never recovered, but she was quickly assumed deceased. Friendships: ((Work in Progress)) History: Work in Progress Category:Characters Category:Alterac Human Category:House of Caerwyn Category:Alterac Peerage Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Dominion of Alterac Category:Human Category:Mage